Trials of Chaos
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: This story is a crossover fanfiction inspired by Total Warhammer that takes place on Mobius during the Renaissance Era and the age of vikings. Bard of the North, a Mobian born Khornate Champion seeks to return back to his tribe after a successful mission and he is tasked with invading the southernlands on a raid with the rest of his clan. This will be a Chaos themed crossover.


Bard trudged through the freezing and frigid snow as all around him the wind howled and mercilessly blew at him. The mobian nord wolf pressed onward as even though the most frigid of elements gusted and flowed all over the inner flame of Chaos burned his flesh and scorched his soul. The Warp had altered his body, the mere conditions of the mortal world didn't matter to him as the wolf was his master's warrior, he was a Norscan of Hound. All that mattered was that he would fight and die in glorious battle.

As the armor cladded wolf moved through the dense and packed snow he would have left a trail that would lead for a thousand miles were it not to be covered up by the blizzard. His fur hide cape fluttered behind him and his bulky armor clanked and blew against the gusts of wind. Still, the Gods beckoned him and called out to him from within. Once he would reach the settlement he would pray upon the Blood Alter that he may have the might to spill blood in the Blood God's glorious name.

Thus far he had been successful, a scouting party of mortals belonging to the southern lands had ambushed him, yet he had proved his ferocity by spilling their blood and sacrificing their skulls. In this meager battle he became slightly wounded, but other than some scars in which he viewed as marks of valor nothing major was lost from his body. The blood had already frozen upon his Blood Axe and armor as he pressed towards the longboat yard. Eventually the wolf warrior arrived over a frozen hillside as he gazed down upon the fjord to where the settlement was. It was unmistakable, along the coastline there were the well-crafted and intimidating longboats with the eight-sided obsidian star woven into their sails there were tents and longhouses all throughout the village. In the center of this all was a tall, protruding Chaos Obelisk that was used to show devotion to the Ruinous Powers. Bard took a small smirk as he headed down the hill and up to the Bulwark and watch tower.

"Halt, who goes there!" A voice cried out to him.

"Praise be to Chaos, I have come back on my journey and I wish to converse with the chieftains!" Bard said while he lifted his Blood Axe.

"Brother Bard, you're back from your quest. Yes, go before the chieftains and enlighten them the news of your task. Pray they like what they hear!"

Bard shook his ginger red haired head in acceptance as he put his axe down and headed inside the settlements. All around him were fellow servants of Chaos, Feral Mobians, Ice Wolves, Trolls, and other northlanders and followers of Ruinous Powers. As he moved by them they could see and feel that he had been in battle and arrived victorious. Slight nods of acceptance and looks of envy were among them yet many knew that he had been tasked by the shamans and tribal leaders to deal with the southern scouting party. All around him he could feel the power of the Dark Gods. Change and hope, passion and ecstasy, joy and life, strength and power. These things were the hallmarks of the great gods and such were the ways of Chaos. He moved through the port settlement as his armor clanked from movement until he arrived at the main hall. Guarding the hall were two champions, each with a different blessing of Chaos. The one to the right was an elk who was touched by the love of the Raven father, while the other was a female feline who had been clearly persuaded by the Serpent.

"Halt kinsman, by what reason dare you disturb the elders?" The champion on the left asked.

"I have completed a task set before me by the chieftains and I am here to report a good hunt and a proper sacrifice has been made. I seek their council and orders." Bard replied to them.

"Very well, go before the chieftains and shamans and report to them, yet mind your rage blood brother. The only blood that shall be spelt for their dissatisfaction shall be your own." The cat to the left replied.

"Very well." Bard said as they opened the wooden door and he walked in.

Within the great Hall a feast was taking place. Warriors and Marauders were having a mead and a bite to eat, followers of the Serpent showed their devotion in enticing spectacles of allurement. The shamans chanted and gave praise as they spoke. Shields were hung around the walls as warriors rested and prepared. Duels were even taking place as well. However, Bard pressed forward as he was to report to the exalted. Eventually Bard had moved over to the summoning circle where the elders sat. He stopped, and the various chieftains and shamans gazed upon him.

"Bard, you live. Tell us, have the trespassers been slain?" One of the elders asked them.

"Yes my master, it was a great battle. Their blood was given to the Hound as was their skulls." Bard said as he knelt and took a knee.

"Good, yet there will be many battles for you young champion. As you maybe aware of, the gods never tire and their thirst is never quenched." The elder informed Bard.

"Of course." Bard replied.

"Now, your next trial shall take you over the sea. We are preparing another raid on the southerners land of Mercia in western Eurish. Their blood shall flow at our feet, their alters shall be desecrated, and their lands shall be ours to make worship upon!" The elder stated.

"We are also preparing for the arrival of Warriors of Chaos, so that the glistening gates maybe open and daemons shall walk upon this realm." Another elder, a female Tzeentchian female wolf shaman stated.

"Am I to accompany our warriors down to Mercia?" Bard asked

"Yes, as well as many of our warriors. Chaos shall guide our longboats, the great Crow shall decide our clans fate. "The female stated.

"Yes…I see…much despair…death…decay…ruin…..HA…..HA…HA!" Another shaman of the Crow Father stated as he began to burst out in laughter.

"You have done moderately well young champion, yet now is the time to show your devotion to the Hound as we prepare a great trek and raid upon the unbelievers and false idol worshippers in Mercia. Let none stand in your path, for you represent the Blood God in battle. Chaos comes for the non-believers." The first elder stated.

"May their pitiful false idols have mercy on them, for my blade won't my masters."Bard stated.

"Good, now make ready. In three days we shall set sail. "The female sorceress elder stated.


End file.
